Arma Hakai
Arma Hakai (Weapons of Mass Destruction) Arma Hakai has been known throughout random regions of Faerun as a mercenary group run by small numbers. What is so astounding about this group is the capabilities of such a small force. Only having a handful of members each one has the strength of an army and capable of taking on armies single handedly. The group is so small that only those of very high military caliber or those in the deepest parts of the street underworld have ever heard of them. And those who know of them know them to be associated with pure destruction. Maken Hayato - The White Fox Cultivated in his body are the skills necessary to fight armies alone. Maken is the leader of the Arma Hakai and one of the deadliest men ever born in the world of Faerun. Originally a native to the High Forests his family and tribe were slaughtered by an army of rampaging Grey Orcs. He was saved when Saul Dolsoin, the Shadow King, and Eladia Dolsoin, the White Fang, showed up and stopped them. Unfortunately their efforts only garnered them young Maken who was now the last surviving member of his tribe. Saul and Eladia debated over who should take care of him but it was Saul who ultimately won the argument. He raised young Maken to be a strong Shadow King soldier. In time he would come to be the strongest and most clever of all the Shadow King Agents. This earned him a spot as the top candidate for an experiment for the organization. They would combine the cells of multiple different creatures from the Underdark along with ancient runes and his blood to enhance Maken into the warrior he would become. The experiment was a success and he found himself with new abilities. Armed with an insane healing ability, increased skills, and undeniable hypnotic suggestion he made quick work of anyone who found themselves on the wrong side of the Shadow Kings. The Shadow Kings being a force for the betterment of the world, however, began to skew and corrupt his way of thinking. With his abilities and all the evil that still rose to power he felt that he wasnt doing enough to keep the world safe. He proposed using his Geass on every war lord, criminal or dictator to bring about peace in the whole world. The Shadow King was opposed to this idea, however. The Shadow Kings operated from the shadows and were only meant to keep the world on a mostly good guardrail, not drive them. So Maken stood down on the argument. When the Shadow Kings were assigned to aid with the situation involving the dictator of Thesk Maken was sent as the arrow head of the coup de tat. He and a rebellion force invaded the castle of Thesk and searched for the king to remove him from his throne. As the battle grew onward a small group found the location of the kings two daughters and his son. They were on their way to capture them when the girls hid their brother in a closet. The rebels found the girls and a struggle broke out. The boy, Kenneth, overheard the men were going to prepare to rape the girls. In his panic he found a secret door and he ran to his father to get help. When the king of Thesk heard he thought this was a good opportunity to get an easy ambush by using his daughters as bait. He went to their room with a small group of archers. Despite the protests of Kenneth the king would follow through with his plan; allow them to have their way then when they were vulnerable, strike. The archers fired a wall of arrows into the room killing half the men and the two daughters. The surviving rebels grabbed their own weapons and prepared to counter when the king then grabbed his eight year old son in an attempt to use him as a meat shield. Maken witnessed the attrocities of both his enemies and his allies that day and concluded that he'd had enough. He intervened in the struggle between the king of Thesk and the rebels and brutally slaughtered them all leaving only the kings son, Kenneth. He tried to console the boy for his losses but the trauma was too strong. He took Kenneth with him and left the battlefield. The Shadow King was displeased and attacked the two with explosives. The Shadow King though Maken and the boy dead but never found the bodies. Years would pass without the world ever hearing from Maken Hayato again until the resurgence of the Cult of the Dragon. Using them as tools he concocted the plan of combining the ancient artifacts and magics of The Shadow Kings, his own magic blood, and Tiamat the God of Evil Dragons to rid the world of all sentient life, thereby ridding all evil from the World of Faearun. He would also combine multiple different magics, artifacts and sciences together to bring the world down to it's knees. His final plan involved large-scale transmutation that would use a ritual to bond the souls of an innocent child, the woman whom he fell in love with, Jamna Dolsoin and his own, along with the God Killing Blade, the Heart of the Forest and the God of Evil Dragons to create a sentient life killing God of nature. This God, named Ana, would kill all sentient life on the planet which would remove anyone following the words of any Gods at all, thus killing not only man but Gods. All that would be left would be Ana to whom would also have no followers and thus herself die as well. And upon her death life would grow anew. Unfortunately for Maken his plans were foiled by the Dragon Slayers, Tharr, Kaladin, Callis, Althea, Desani and their companions armed with a slew of the worlds most powerful magical weapons (including some of Makens design.) Ana was sucked into a black hole scroll by the sacrifice of Kaladin, Mordecai and Ashure but finally Maken was no more. Kenneth Hoodfrost Kenneth was the adopted son of a war king in Thesk. He is a sociopathic murderer who finds that the best place in the world is alongside Maken killing and setting the world on fire. Although seemingly disrespectful to anything and everything it seems that he is quite fond of his friendship with Maken. Tsukihime Wolfblud Tsukihime is the daughter of a Tiefling warlord. Along with her father, she would help attack and destroy homes and villages, blindly following all orders her father gave her. When she met Maken in the Winterwood forests her life changed. She joined his side and has remained ever loyal to her new friend. Page Wishcastor Legends of a drow from the underdark with the capabilities of controlling others and his love of murder and chaos is well known amongst denizens of the dark. Years ago he disappeared and stories of his dark deeds seemingly disappeared with him. Recently he has been rumored to be running around in the body of Lucard Baldrid and following Maken Hayato in his Arma Hakai for reasons unknown.